Prisoner of the Crown
by thePowerofDisney
Summary: Betty never left Simon, even when he thought she had.
1. Out of sight, out of mind

"How do I look?"

Simon Petrikov posed in front of his fiancé. He tilted the crown, grinning.

"You look like a real king." Betty replied, smiling.

"You know a king needs a princess." Simon leaned over and gave her a kiss. Betty blushed. The two joked around more.

"So, King Simon, does the princess get a crown?"

"Not until she's queen, sadly."

"Can she borrow the kings?"

Simon's voice lost the playful tone. "No!" he shouted, then stared at Betty in horror. "No! Don't leave! I'm sorry." He took off the crown. "Betty you can have-" His eyes were following an invisible person going towards the door. "Betty! Don't leave!"

"Simon, I'm not going anywhere! I'm right here." She took his hand. He didn't notice.

"Betty! Don't leave!" He reached towards an unseen figure, barely able to see from tears. He collapsed onto his knees, burying his face in his hands.

"Betty…My princess…"

"Simon?" Nothing. "Simon, are you okay?" Still there was no reply. Betty realized with horror that Simon couldn't see or hear her.

"Betty…"

"Simon, I promise, I will always be here. Even if you don't know it." She wrapped her arms around the man who could not feel her, the man who would never speak to her again.

"I love you," Betty whispered in his ear. He did not notice.


	2. Nightmares

War was coming.  
>Betty looked out the window, then back to her computer. Simon was asleep in the bedroom. Since that first day, Simon had shown no signs of knowing she existed. She spent all her time trying to understand what happened.<br>But her studies were being interrupted. War was breaking out. A strange creature was attacking, and Betty wanted to keep herself safe. She had found something online- a circlet that promised protection from the attacker, who the seller called "The Lich".  
>She decided to buy it. It was only $30, and if it did not work, she would have bigger issues than money.<br>Betty returned to her studies.  
>She heard something. Simon. He was crying. She knew it wouldn't help, but Betty went into the bedroom and lied down next to him. She folded her arms around him. "I'm right here," she whispered. Betty wondered if he would ever hear her again. She could feel him slipping away. His skin was cold. It had only been a week, but Simon had changed. He had stopped shaving. He had not gone to work.<br>And, of course, the wedding had been cancelled.  
>Simons crying slowed, then stopped. Betty stayed for a few more moments, before untangling herself from Simon. She went back to her computer. Maybe she would have better luck now.<p>

**Authors note: This story will have one chapter published every day, all around 200-300 words. I only have the basics of the plot, so if you have a suggestion, feel free to share!**


	3. A crown of her own

**Authors Note: I was planning to skip writing today. I've been having a really hard day, and didn't think I could summon the ability.  
>However, I then decided to check my email.<br>FOUR reviews, all good. One favourite. One added Story Alert. To everyone who reviewed, read, favourited, whatever: THANK YOU! You guys made my day. Seriously. I was laughing, I was so happy.  
>Now, onto the story!<strong>

Betty bit back a cry of frustration, trying hard not to punch her computer.

She had been researching for a week, and had absolutely nothing. She didn't know anymore than she did on the first day, and Simon was getting worse. He'd made a video, saying what happened, or at least what he thought had happened. That had been three days ago; currently he was in the kitchen, moving the contents of the refrigerator to the freezer. Betty looked over at him. His hair was longer, and seemed paler. His skin looked almost blue. His skin was ice.

Betty sat, staring at her computer, listening to Simon's murmurs and movements. Finally he left for the office. She heard the noise of him setting up his camera. He started talking.

Betty looked away, to the window. It was starting to snow, which was strange as it was warm just a moment ago. What was happening? She wondered if the Lich was involved.

A doorbell jolted her from her thoughts. Simon didn't seem to notice. Betty went to the door, wondering who it was, then remembering the circlet as she took the box from the man standing before her. She opened, it, and put of the circlet.

Nothing changed. She felt no more protected, and if anything, felt ridiculous. But if it worked, who cared how silly it seemed?

It was a thin black string, with a red drop-shaped gem on it. Pretty, but she wondered how it would work. She hoped it was not like Simon's crown.

Betty yawned. She stood up, turned off her computer, and went to bed. Simon joined a moment later.

With him asleep, it was easy to pretend that everything was normal. He arms encircled his waist and she fell asleep wishing he could feel it.


	4. This Is Not An Update

No update today.

I had a hard day at school yesterday, and I had a panic attack today. So, no update. However, tomorrows update will be three times as long as a usual update- three in one.


	5. Snow

It had been snowing for a week straight.

Betty had almost forgotten what the world looked like when it wasn't encased in ice. Simon was the only person enjoying the cold. He woke up early to go stand in the snow, not doing anything, just wearing his crown and pacing and talking to it.

Betty thought about the first time it had snowed here. Simon and her had gone and had a snowball fight, and then Simon decided to build a fort. Betty made one as well, but it was destroyed in a matter of minutes by a sudden attack of snowballs. She laughed a bit at the memory, but it was a slightly sad laugh.

She watched Simon for a moment. The snow had stopped for a moment, but started up again, pelting Simon with white flakes. Betty shivered and went to grab a jacket. The heater had broken years ago, and even if it worked, it was coated in a thin layer of ice. She slipped on a jacket, and then decided to wear her favourite turtleneck as well.

While Betty always complained about the heat during the summer, right now she would do anything to have the world be just a bit warmer. All the snow was creepy.

_At least Simon is happy,_ she thought.

An idea came to her the next day.

What if she wrote a note to Simon? Maybe his strange curse would allow him to see a note. She found a pencil and paper and began writing.

"_Dear Simon,"_ Betty wrote. She paused.

"_Despite what you think, I am still here. Something is keeping you from seeing or hearing me. I miss you terribly. I hope you are able to read this._

_Love, Betty."_

It wasn't the best thing she had ever written. But it would do. She folded up the paper, put it in an envelope, and wrote "To Simon, From Betty" of the front of the envelope. She placed it on the table, close to the door. Then she waited.

Simon came home two hours later. He did not see the note. He went to put away his jacket and put on a short sleeved t-shirt. He went back out. Betty decided to give him a week to notice the letter.

It had been one week, and Simon showed no signs of having read the letter. Betty finally admitted defeat, and went off to her room to try and figure out how to fix this. No solution came.

Maybe there was no solution.

She pushed the thought away. She had to believe she could fix this. She couldn't handle anything otherwise. Simon had made another video. His hair was even whiter now, and his nose looked longer. He had a patchy beard, and his voice seemed different.

Betty was terrified.

And besides Simons changing appearance, she felt different as well. Her skin seemed almost green, and her hair seemed browner. She'd swapped her glasses for shades, to protect her eyes from the glare of the snow.

Betty watched Simon from the window. She wished she understood what was going on.

No one knew what was happening to Simon. Not his friends, not her, not even Simon himself. That was the worst part.

No one understood what was happening, not even Simon himself.


End file.
